Beauty, like the rose, comes with thorns
by SteffieWasHere1
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol will have to get Engaged cause of Tomoyo family problem. But there's just 1 problem. Tomoyo hates Eriol cause he popular and she's a geek. Will she find it in her heart to ever love him or will love find them.I suck at summaries R
1. don't say you love me

Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS oh yeah maybe OOC

By **Mischievous girl**

"Yo what's up?" said a girl with long dark raven hair. She was running towards a boy with dark blue hair that could easily be mistaken as black. He didn't answer her and kept on walking in front her.

"Are you deaf or you got some hearing problem" replied the girl. She started to get mad.

"Nope I'm not deaf but I don't feel like talking to you," replied the boy. The place look barren and it was a cold fall morning. It was just them two walking.

"Um… Okay replied the girl. Her voice got a little sadder and she started to look at the ground. Her dark brown hair started to fall in front of her face. He turned his head around but not all the way it was like he was leaning his head back to see her.

Nothing much he replied out of nowhere. He turned his head back to normal and continued looking straight.

"Oh same here" replied the girl as she smiled.

They continued walking until the reached a big building with big gates. As me and him enter the school all these popular boys came running up to him to give a pat on the back and a lot of popular girls came running up to him giving him a hug. I just stared there and looked at him.

"Bye" I whisper. I wasn't sure if he heard for all these noise but I didn't really care.

"Hey Tomoyo" said a girl with big glasses. She was walking towards me.

"Hey Sakura" I replied. Sakura was my best friend even though we where geeks we didn't really care. Just to fill you in the boy who I was walking with this morning his name was Eriol. He was the most popular boy in the whole entire school. He had money, looks brains and he plays basketball all at the same time. Every boy want to be him and every girl want him to be there boyfriend. The only reason I knew him because he was my next-door neighbor and also my mom hangs out with his mom there like best friends. But him and me hardly talk and when where at school he acts like I don't even know me. Sakura and I headed for our classroom we didn't want to be late like everyone else.

When we enter the classroom our teacher wasn't even there yet.

"Why does he always have to be late"? Ask Sakura. I nodded my head in agreement and I sat next to her and open my math book and pretend to read. But I couldn't take my mind off of Eriol. I know please this is not one of these love stories but it's not. Why would it be? Any way he's not going to fall in love with anything, or me who would any way. I just sat there for until my teacher came him. Yeah I know the story kind of boring but don't worry it will get interesting. After my teacher came it everyone else did too.

"Well look what we got here," said a boy with blonde hair. It's geek 1 and 2 he replied. The whole class just started laughing while me and Sakura just sat there looking at him. His name was Syaoran. He was 1 of Eriol best friend. Eriol just stood there staring at us. Was there something on my face I thought to my self while he was staring at me? He just smirked and kept on walking to the back of the room while his friend Syaoran threw a paper ball at me while he followed Eriol.

"Well now class let's begin said my teacher.

After school was over I started to walk home. It was not like I was popular and I had to go to a major party or something even there was I know I wasn't invited.

Yo why didn't you say anything back to Syaoran?" said a boy with a deep voice. I turned my head to see Eriol right be hide me. He had his Heats cap on and he was blocking 1 eye with it.

"I don't know I replied. It was more like a whisper.

"What I can't here you he said even louder like he want the whole world to here.

" I said I don't know I replied making my voice a little louder so he might here it.

"Well everyone thinks that you're scared of him," replied Eriol.

"Well I'm not" I said.

"So why didn't you answer him?" replied Eriol. He was starting to get interesting why she didn't say any thing to Syaoran.

"Cause my mother taught me better and plus I don't really care what people think about me I replied. Looking down.

"Yeah now I know why they call you and your friend a geek and also now I know why nobody wants to go on a date with you replied Eriol.

"You can call me a geek all you want but don't ever call Sakura one, cause you don't know her I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. I turned on my heel and stormed off. I didn't care if the whole world heard me but I would never let him talk about my best friend like that. While he just continued walking slowly right be hide me.

When I reached inside my house. I rushed up the stairs. I saw my mom in the kitchen talking to someone but I didn't care.

"Honey is that you" yelled my mom.

"Yeah mom it's me I yelled back as I walk down the stairs. As I enter the kitchen I finally saw the lady who my mom was talking to. It was Eriol mom.

"Sweetie why is their tears rolling down your cheek". My mom came up to me and tried to wipe the tears from coming down but they wont stop.

"What happened at school" ask Eriol's Mom. She was like a sister to me and when my mom wasn't home she was like my second mother. I start to tell her every thing that happened to school then I start to tell her everything that Eriol told me.

I tried to stop the crying but every time more tears came out.

"Eriol come in this room now" said his mother. I turned my head to the door and I saw him leaning on the kitchen door. He was there all that time and I didn't know I thought to my self. No!! Now he will think that I'm a crybaby and he will tell the whole school about it too.

"Well my son you better be nice to Tomoyo cause we both have a surprise for both of you said Eriol mother. She got up from her seat and stood right next to my mother while me and Eriol stood by each other but not so close. My mother nodded her head in agreement as Eriol mom told us that we were getting married and we had know chooses we just had to. Eriol just stared dumbly at his mother for whiles untile he said something. My face turned red as I heard the big news. I left the room and went up stairs to my room. I could still hear Eriol arguing with his mother but I didn't really care. I was just too tired to fight back as I heard the rude comments he said about me but I didn't care anymore.

Bring bring. I turned my head to see the clock start ringing. It was 7:00am and it was a Saturday. Today was the perfect day for the beach. Well it said on the news that it was suppose to be the last hot day before winter comes in. So I suppose all the kids in my school will go. As I got up from my bed I heard my bathroom water running. I didn't know who was in my bathroom and I knew it couldn't be my mom cause she got her owned bathroom. Since it was only she and I living tighter it can't be her. All of the sudden I heard the water stop ringing. I could also hear the person footsteps coming on the bathroom tub. The person spent 10 min in that bathroom. Well I thinking it was getting dress. The reason why I call it because I don't know if it is a girl or a boy or an animal. Finally the door open and look who came out of my bathroom. It was Eriol. His hair was all wet but he still looked cutie. Man a lot of girls want to see him like this but I guess I was lucky I did. He looked at me and smirked.

"Take a picture it will last longer".

" Why where you in my bathroom" I ask.

"I just felt like taking a shower in my wife bathroom, oh yeah it's our bathroom know baby"

"I'm not you baby"

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not"

"Ahh baby playing hard to get" he smirked at me.

"Can you to guys stop fighting, you where only married for one day" Eriol mom said. Well now to be my mother in-law. I guess that wasn't the bad thing.

Author note can you guys please review!! I need some reviews so i could write more about the storey. please!!


	2. 2 much music for 1 day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect this story lol

By Mischievous girl

"Man why do I have to be in engaged to that basket case?" Tomoyo ask her mom.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it was the only way we can get out of this huge problem"

"What huge problem!!!"

"Well you see when you father walk out on us he owned a lot of people money. Her mother signed and took a deep breath.

"Since we can Barley afford the money for this house how are we going to pay all the people back". Her mother stop and looked at her with one of those you know the answer faces.

"So that's where Eriol and his family comes in right".

"Yes sweetie there going to pay the debt for us".

"You see baby that is why you are in engaged to him and also I know he is going to take good care of you". Her mother walked up to Tomoyo and brushed her hair back. She smiled at her daughter. Tomoyo was the only reason why she was living.

"Promise me baby that you wont try to get in a fight with him ". Tomoyo nodded her head at her mother and turned around and head for the front door.

" Bye mom". She didn't wait until she reply she just left can continued walking towards the sidewalk.

On The Way To School

"Hey baby" said a boy with a deep voice. Tomoyo turned her head to see Eriol on a dark blue motorcycle. He was wearing a black jeans and a black shirt with a blue fit it to go with it.

"Hey Eriol" she replied with her sweet voice.

"Well I guess my baby finally realize who's her daddy" he replied with that smirk.

"What ever"

"Hop on"

"What!!"

"Oh my god and yesterday you was saying I was deaf"

" Sorry about that"

"Can you just get on the Motorcycle"? He looked straight at tomoyo. He had that super cool tone that makes anybody wants to be him.

"Can I ask you a question first"?

"What ever, I don't care"

"Well um…. How can I put this".

"Can you just hurry up we don't have all day"

"Um…. Okay why r u being so nice to me"?

"Cause if you haven't notice my mom and your mom is hiding be hide that tree but they think we don't see them"

"Oh okay" Tomoyo replied. She looked at the corner of my eye and there they were. Her mom was in a Ninja out fit and soon to be my mother in law in a Black jump suite.

"So r u going to hop on or what"

"Um Yeah". She walked up to the motorcycle and she was about to put her leg over it when Eriol stop her. He had his hand on her waist. Tomoyo started to blush but she didn't let him see it. First she saw him on the motorcycle then he's right next to her. She must be losing my mind I thought to my self.

"Well I thought you need some help" He smirked at her. He knew she couldn't get on it by her self.

"Well I could try". Tomoyo use one of my Let me try and if I fall laugh at me tone.

"Go right ahead". He took his hand off her waist and back up.

She tried to put her leg over the motorcycle but she didn't get on it. She couldn't put my leg all the way over cause she was wearing a skirt. She didn't want to admit but she did need his help.

"Oh okay I need your help". Tomoyo start to laugh while she was saying it. She felt kind of silly but she didn't care.

"I knew you couldn't do it" he replied looking kind of amused.

"Ahh you had no faith in me". Tomoyo start to laugh when she was talking. She couldn't help it any more. She like teasing people but mostly him.

"What ever"

"What is with you and the word what ever". He was lifting me up on the motorcycle and gentle put me down on the seat. His hands where so soft but it felt like a snowman was touching me. Man his hands where so cold. He passes me the Hemet and got on in front of me.

When where driving 

"Um… So I guess where going to be late for school huh". Tomoyo tried to start a conversation with him. she could no bare the quietness any longer. Yeah I know what your think I'm a girl what am I suppose to do she thought to my self.

"What is with you and the word um…."? He just came out of nowhere with that. His hair was blowing back a little bit but not that many causes his Hemet was covering up his hair. Her hair was blowing back like one of the super models on the runway.

"Eriol can we stop at that Music store for sec"

"What did you say I can't hear you anymore". He drove to a parking space and stop there.

"I said could we stop at the music store". Ask Tomoyo again. She felt like she was a little girl again asking her parents to go into a candy shop. Tomoyo got off the motorcycle. She didn't know how but she did and ran into the store.

"Yo Tomoyo wait up"

**In The Music Store**

"Man why does this girl have to be so annoying"? Eriol said

"Which girl?". I turned my head to see an old man staring at me. He was next to the cash register.

"Just some hard head girl who ran in here a few seconds ago" Eriol replied.

"Oh you mean miss tomoyo" he replied. He had looked like he knew the girl for ages. I just stared there and looked at him clueless.

"Yeah that's her"

" Well are you of those stalkers that been following her around lately" ask the old man. He started to chuckle.

" Why would anyone want to fall her around"? He started to feel stupid cause you could have been doing some thing else instead of talking to him.

" You don't know, she one of the finalist in a video contest" replied the old man. He looked at eriol like he should know that already.

"Oh" Eriol replied. He was surprise that she knows anything about cameras. Most girls that he knows don't know anything about cameras.

"Wow, guess what I found the cd I was looking for" said Tomoyo. She came running out the isle with 2 cds in her hand.

"Do you want me to put it on hold or you want to buy it today" ask the old man. He forgot all about eriol and forced all his attention on tomoyo.

"Well um.. I guess I have to put it on hold replied tomoyo". She was looking thought her purple purse and she didn't see any money expect candy rappers.

"How about this young lad buy it for you suggest the old man. He turned his head to Eriol and smirked.

"Will you please!!? Ask Tomoyo. Using her famous Daidouji smile.

"Okay but I not doing it for you I'm doing it so you can tell my mom I wasn't being mean to you" he replied with the cold tone as he took out a few bucks for his pocket. After tomoyo bought the cd they took off and head for school.

After School 

"So Sakura what are you going to do this weekend ask Tomoyo as they head out the doors all you could see was kids running out of school since it was a Friday.

"Well I think I'm going start working on a evil plan to get back at Syaoran," replied Sakura with an evil smile on her face.

"Well I wish you luck on that," said tomoyo. As she waved good-bye to her friend and put on her hip-hop cd and started walking home.

"Well that's all you do," said a deep voice behind her. She knew it was eriol so she didn't need to turn around.

"Yeah it my everyday thing tomoyo replied. She was starting to get used of him around.

"Well not for long" he replied as he grab her head phones and was now holding it up in the air as she tried to get him. He was a little taller then her.

"Come on Eriol give it back" ask Tomoyo as she stop reaching for it and put her hands on her hips.

"Eriol!!!!!!!!" yelled this girl. She came running towards him and knock him down on the ground. She was tall and looked like she was 15 or 16 years old.

"Why did you have to do that Nakuru?" said eriol. He got up and dust him self off but he still kept his cool and as tomoyo bend over really fast so she can grab her disk man before he can.

"Well you should have never bother a innocent girl replied Nakuru. She had light brown hair that was out and also light brown eyes too.

"I was just playing with her," replied eriol

"OH so this is the girl that's making you come home late all of a sudden? Ask Nakuru nudging eriol side. Tomoyo start to blush.

" What are you talking about" replied Eriol starting to feel embarrass about the question but he still kept his cool. He didn't want to admit but he has been following tomoyo around lately.

"Come on master, you know what I'm talking about' replied Nakuru. Tomoyo start to giggle she couldn't hold in any longer.

"What are you laughing at" as Eriol. As he turned his attention to tomoyo while she was still laughing.

"You basket case" replied Tomoyo

" Yo Eriol get over here yelled Syaoran from across the basketball court.

"What" he replied.

"Man we losing like crazy, it will take us a miracle to win this game and that's when you come in" Syaoran.

"Aww come on Eriol we need your help plead a bunch of cheerleaders.

"Yeah we do," said a girl with long yellow hair that was left out. She walked up to Eriol and put her hands around his neck and whispers in his hear so only he could hear it. Nakuru got mad she didn't like anyone touching her master like that. Tomoyo just stood there with out saying a word.

"Yo man that's your new girl," scream Syaoran while he was still on the court. He was trying to make some of the girls jealous. He wants to see a cat fight already.

"You know what Nakuru, I'm going to headed home whisper tomoyo. She didn't want to stay any longer cause she had a feeling that Syaoran would make fun of her. Nakuru nodded at tomoyo as she agrees.

As Tomoyo left on her owned path she put her headphones back on and started to listening a song she has to sing for the school play. It was the same thing she do everyday. She started to sing the song but she didn't notice that someone was following her.

_And as I look into your eyes  
I see an angel in disguise  
Sent from God above  
For me to love  
To hold and idolise_

_And as I hold your body near  
I'll see this month through to a year  
And then forever on  
'Til life is gone  
I'll keep your loving near_

_And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_And when I feel like hope is gone  
You give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you  
There's something new  
To keep our loving strong_

_I hear you whisper in my ear  
All of the words I long to hear  
Of how you'll always be  
Here next to me  
To wipe away my tears_

_And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_And though the seasons change  
Our love remains the same  
You face the thunder  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
Just like a rose_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose._

"Wow I wish a boy could sing that song to me said tomoyo out loud. She thought nobody was be hide her but she was wrong.

" I can," said a boy with Dark green hair"

Author Note- Yeah well I'm just stop fight here lol. I hope you guys like it. Oh yea please Review. I need to know if you guys like the story!!


	3. Never knew looks are something

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect this story

By Mischievous girl

Thank you so much for the people who read my story and for the people who review my story. It means so much to me. But I hope I do really a good job on this chapter.

Last Chapter

"Wow I wish a boy could sing that song to me said tomoyo out loud. She thought nobody was be hide her but she was wrong.

" I can," said a boy with Dark green hair"

End of last chapter

"Um…. Pardon Me," said Tomoyo. She took the headphone out of her ear and stared at the boy next to her. He had Dark green hair and he had dark brown eyes that can be mistaken as black.

"You have a really nice voice," said the young boy again. He looked like he was the same age as Eriol and tomoyo. He didn't repeat what he said before cause she might realize that he was following her.

"Um.. Thx, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji said Tomoyo as she reached out her hand.

"Really is that so, well I'm Vincent Venture he replied. Lifting up her hand and lightly kissed it. Tomoyo start to blush.

"Oh well it's really nice to meet you Vincent" replied Tomoyo.

"Yeah same here" replied Vincent. The light turned red and they started to cross the street tighter.

"So how old are you" ask Tomoyo. As she put away her disk man into her backpack.

"Well I'm 15 and you," replied Vincent as he smiled at her.

"Really, so am I said Tomoyo.

"Well I guess I better get going he said as he turned on the side walk. He was heading towards a hospital.

"Yeah, okay bye " she replied as she waved to him.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, huh I guess I got to remember that name" Vincent thought to him self as he left.

"Aww Tomoyo making Eriol Jealous I see," said Nakuru. She was standing next to Tomoyo's mom and Eriol's mom. They where all smiling at her as if the knew what was going on.

" No it's not like that replied Tomoyo. She put a hand over her head and she started to blush trying to explain to them what was really going on.

"It's okay tomoyo, you don't have to explain we know what's going on said Eriol's mom winking at her and everyone else giggling. But tomoyo just stood there. She didn't bother to protest cause it will make it a lot worse.

"Well Sweetie if your really trying to make Eriol Jealous we have to give you a make-over said Tomoyo's mother. Nakuru and Eriol's mom giggle in excitement. As Nakuru grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest beauty salon while everyone else follow be hide.

As the enter the beauty salon

"Jenny we have a emergency over here" yelled Nakuru as she waved her hand in the air to signal a worker.

"Jenny is the best stylist in the world," said Nakuru as she pushed tomoyo into a chair.

"What can I do for you today Miss Nakuru" said a young lady with short yellow hair. She has light violet eyes.

"See we need a make-over" said Eriol mom.

"Really, what kind of makeover"? Said Jenny. She put her hands tougher and had a sly smile on her face.

"You know the make-over, that makes a guy jealous" replied Nakuru nudging jenny and making tomoyo blush harder,

"Really I guess there a special guy in her life" giggling jenny as she turned tomoyo to the mirror and start to play with her hair.

"Well let's get started then," said Jenny as she pick up her tools and about to do tomoyo hair. But before she was about to pick something in her hair. She signal her other workers to come over here and do tomoyo eyebrows and her nails.

**Several hours later**

" Wow tomoyo, you look so beautiful," said her mother.

" As tomoyo stood up her hair was left out. Her Ravine hair shines so beautiful like a sun rising up. Her eyebrows where nicely down. She had cherry pick lip-gloss and her nails where pink with hearts on them. Her skin was soft as a baby bottom and her eyes shine like moonlight.

"I guess I do look nice said tomoyo as she looked at her self in the mirror.

'Well thanks Jenny you did a wonderful job, so how much we owned you said Nakuru reaching for her purse.

" Don't worry it's on the house said Jenny as she shake her and the rest of the staff members nodded there head in agreement.

"Thank you" said tomoyo as she faced jenny and the workers.

"Don't worry about it, just make that boy get jealous over you said Jenny. As she lean down and moved and a hair from tomoyo face to be hide her ear.

"Thanks a lot" said Eriol's mom and tomoyo Mother as they opened the Door and headed outside with tomoyo and Nakuru.

**At Eriol's House.**

"Well I guess Eriol's not home yet said his mother as she walked though the house searching for her only son while everyone else in the kitchen.

"Yeah he might still be at the basketball game," replied tomoyo while she was sipping her coke.

"Perfect" said Nakuru as she leaped from the kitchen counter that she was sitting on and ran up to her bedroom.

" What does she mean by that"? Ask tomoyo. Who stood there puzzled with her mother and soon to be mother in law.

"Aww don't worry about her tomoyo, she always up to know good replied eriol mother as she sat next to a chair next to tomoyo mother. While tomoyo just leaned on the counter with her coke on her hand.

"How come you guys don't have any cookies?" ask tomoyo as she notice the cookie jar empty.

"Oh I haven't realize that giggle eriol mother.

"It's okay I'll make some said tomoyo opening up the cupboard and taking out a cookie tray.

"No you really don't have to said eriol mother trying to stop tomoyo.

"But I want to, after all you did for me" replied tomoyo as she open the freezer and took out the cookie dough,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine said tomoyo leading her mother and eriol's mother out the kitchen.

**1 hour later**

" Wow I can't believe the cookie turned out that great" said tomoyo as she took the cookies from the oven. They where freshly baked and home made too.

"Yeah girl you did a really great job on these cookie" said a small blue chubby cat with a long tail. It was biting. 1 of tomoyo chocolate chip cookies.

"Awe aren't you the cutest," said tomoyo as she picked up the small creature.

"Cute is no the word, you mean devil Ely hansom replied the small creature. Tomoyo chuckled with amusement. Well tomoyo just realize that the small creature kind of look like Kero-Chan. She wasn't sure if Kero-Chan was related to this creature she was holding but she just have to know

" Um… do u know Kero-Chan" ask tomoyo.

The little creature was about to answer her question but eriol butt in.

"How do u know Kero and who are" ask Eriol. He was leaning on the back door" he looked tired and he was spinning a basketball. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her but he had to try.

"Wow I can't believe you didn't realize me, I didn't change that much" said tomoyo putting down the little creature on the cookie tray and putting her hands on her hips.

"wow tomoyo I guess my mom took the beast out of you and tuned it into beauty" replied eriol as he finally realize it was her.

"I'll just take that as 1 of your nice comment" replied tomoyo.

"yeah so how do u know Kero-Chan ask Eriol as he walk froward and pick up 1 of her cookies. He never want to admit it to anyone but he loves sweets but mostly cookies.

"I know him cause he 1 of my friends" replied tomoyo. she didn't want to tell sakura sercet. Mostly not to him

"What ever" replied Eriol. . he took a bit out of her cookie as he looked down he didn't see Spinal but he didn't really care.

"Eriol honey is that you" yelled her mom. she busted thought the doors like she stolen something. Eriol didn't answer cause he knew his mother was gonna come though the door.

"Aww Eriol how do u like tomoyo new look" ask Tomoyo's mom as she nudge Eriol witch made tomoyo blush harder.

"she looks okay" he replied. He knew she didn't look okay. she looked hot. the way her body curved from her hips to her butt as they fit her clothes perfect. they way her hair shine

so bright. He didn't want to admit but he always liked tomoyo. even before she had the make-over. he but he didn't tell anyone.

he kept his cold hared attitude before of his feelings. He wasn't scared of telling her his feelings but he didn't know what he was afraid of.

"Oh really, is that all" ask Eriol's mother. she knew her son better then that.

Before he could answer his mother question tomoyo mother butt in. "well i guess me and tomoyo has to head home she said" as she pulled tomoyo to the door.

"bye" replied Eriol's mother and whisper Eriol.

**3 days later**

"ahh mom i have nothing to wear to school yelled tomoyo as she ran to her mothers room and jump on her bed.

"is that so honey giggle her mother. she liked see tomoyo over react on things so small.

"mom, come on"

"oh okay baby, i have the perfect outfit said her mother opening her closet.

"really, what is it" ask tomoyo as she jump off the bed and walk up to her mother.

"here you go, I bought it last week for you" said her mother pulling out a light blue tang top that had flowers on it. With it she had a dark blue mini skirt to go with it. but her mom wasn't done

yet. she also pulled out a blue purse and a light blue sandals. It was like her mother was planning it.

"um.. thanks mom" replied tomoyo as she walked into her mother bathroom and tried out the clothes.

"Aww my little girl is growing up so fast said her mother. She was pretend that she was crying my crabbing a napkin and putting it up to her face acting like she was wiping away so tears.

"mom stop" said tomoyo as she walked out the room while she grab her book bag.

"iight mom I'm leaven yelled tomoyo as she open the door and went outside.

"hey tomoyo is that you yelled sakura as she came out a store.

"yeah it me replied tomoyo as she head towards her best friend.

"wow you look really pretty, I didn't even know that was you but i did when i saw you hello kitty book bag said sakura as the walk to school.

"thanks, so how is your plan to get back at Syaoran ask tomoyo. she want to know what her best friend was up too.

"I'm still working on it said sakura as she giggle. she always liked making tomoyo wait for things.

"tomoyo is that you"

Well that's the end of my chapter!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it cause it took me a really long time to write it. Well please Review!!!!!!!. thanks!!

Oh yeah who do u think who said "tomoyo is that you". I'm not going to tell you. you guys have to wait for my next chapter. don't worry you don't have to wait that long!! lol Sorry i update late. There was a promble with my computer. but not anymore!!


	4. A voice as a Angel but a mind of a Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect this story and my laptop that I'm writing with right now,

By Mischievous Girl

Author note- Um... hey it's me the 1 and only Mischievous Girl at your service. Well I hope you guys enjoy the Story cause so far it's been taking me a long time to write it. Well I just want to give a special shout out to Musette Fujiwara and Mama cause there helping me become a better writer but I think they don't even know it. Well I'm not gonna take up all the time. Let just get started with the story okay!!

MG- Oh yeah I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Eriol- Of course they would, if they don't then I guess I got to hurt them.

Tomoyo- Eriol!! your not going to hurt anyone!!

MG- Let just get on with the story before these two love birds get in a fight. lol.

Eriol and Tomoyo- Who r u calling Love birds!!!!!!!!!

MG- Not you two, I was talking about Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran- What!!

In the corner next to Sakura and Syaoran.

MG- Just kidding I was talking about them too.

Sakura and Syaoran- Oh

**Chapter 4- A Voice of an Angel but a mind of a Devil**

Last Chapter-

I'm still working on it said Sakura as she giggle. she always liked making Tomoyo wait for things.

"Tomoyo is that you"

End Of Last Chapter.

"Um... yeah it's me" replied Tomoyo. As she turn her head around letting her hair kind of fall in front of her face.

"wow you look amazing" The young boy replied. As with that he walk up to Tomoyo and gave her a hug. Tomoyo start to blush while Sakura she stood there giggling.

"Oh um.. Vincent, this is my best friend Sakura said Tomoyo as she let go of Vincent from there little bear hug.

"Oh really, well it's really nice to meet you" Replied Vincent as he lift up Sakura hand and lightly kissed it. It Was Tomoyo turn to giggle in excitement while Sakura blush.

"so what school do u go to ask" Sakura

"Well today is my first day at Tomoeda High School" he replied.

"Really!!, me and Tomoyo go there said Sakura giggling.

"So what are you doing on this block" ask Tomoyo as they start to walk once again. She was wondering if he live any where close or even on this same block to me exact.

"Yeah I do, I live right there" he replied pointing out a house on the right side of Tomoyo's. (Author Note-Remember Eriol lives on the left side of Tomoyo)

"oh I haven't notice that replied Tomoyo. As she giggle as she put her hand be hide her back not knowing that he lived right next to her.

"It's okay" he replied as he started into Tomoyo Violet eyes while she hair shined fro the sun.

"well that's pretty stupid of you said Eriol. He was siting on a branch on a near by Cherry blossom tree.

"Where you spying on us the whole time" ask Tomoyo. She took her gaze of of Vincent and glared at Eriol.

"well maybe I was spying on you and Romeo over her" chuckle Eriol as he jump down from the tree and walk towards them.

"well why can't you just leaven us alone" yelled Tomoyo. She put her hands on her hips and was ready to fight Eriol. While Sakura just kept on walking. She didn't want to be in this problem and Vincent just stood there looking at Tomoyo.

Eriol just ignore Tomoyo little comment and walk up to Vincent.

"So why is you hitting on my Juliet" replied Eriol as he pushed Vincent back.

"what are you talking about, she's not your girl" replied Vincent as he Pushed Tomoyo back

"Oh so this was your plan, huh Tomoyo nudged Nakuru. She popped out of now where and had a big grin on her face.

"no it wasn't like that giggle Tomoyo. She never had a guy fight over of her before.

"yeah we all know that" replied Nakuru as she turned around and jump on to a red motorcycle and drove off.

"can you just guys just stop" replied Tomoyo as she stood between them with her hands on her head.

"well if you just tell lover boy over here that me and you are engaged to be married, then I'll stop ask Eriol as he put his hands around her waist.

"yes we are, but for your info you never want me in the first place" she replied breaking away from Eriol hands and walking towards Vincent. Eriol couldn't believe what he just heard. Girls will usually beg or pray for him to right over him. But the girl over, he dose not want anything to do with him. He liked challenge and miss Tomoyo over here was giving him a challenge.

"iight Tomoyo, if you want it like that, you got it like that" Eriol replied as he backed away from his darling Tomoyo and the ugly romeo.

"Um... Vincent can you excuse us for a second" said Tomoyo as she grabbed Eriol and pulled him to a corner.

**At the Corner **

"Why are you acting like that" whisper Tomoyo. She didn't want Vincent to hear.

"What are you talking about??" he replied as he lean on the brick wall.

"Don't ask stupid with me Eriol" she replied as she put her hands on her hips and stood in fount of the young man.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, your thinking to hard, stop thinking and listen to what I say, cause I'm always right" he replied as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

"So what are you saying then replied Tomoyo. She started to tap her foot cause she was getting annoyed that this argument wasn't going anywhere.

I'm just saying you can Flirt with any guy you want, but in the end you'll come running back to me" he replied as he smirked knowing that Tomoyo will get pissed off.

"Let just see about that" she replied as she walked away and grabbed Vincent hand and head her way to school".

"iight Tomoyo, two can play that game" he replied as he walk away.

**At School.**

Yo who's that hot chick walking in with Sakura" ask some boy.

"don''t know but she's too hot" replied the other boy.

"Um... Tomoyo, people are staring at us" Said Sakura as passed the two boys.

"Yeah, Sorry Sakura I know you don't like attention" she replied as she grabbed on to Sakura and Vincent arm.

**In Class**

"Aww that really sucks that Vincent is not in our class" said Sakura as she put her books down on a desk and took a seat next to her best friend.

"I know right, I really want to make Eriol Jealous" she replied giggling at the part Eriol of making Eriol jealous.

"How are you going to do that" replied Sakura as she wonder what she going to do.

"First you have to tell me your plan that you got for Syaoran" said Tomoyo as she eyed her best friend.

"In your dreams Tomoyo" she said as she eyed back her best friend.

"Excuse me miss Tomoyo, Can you do me a big favor" asked Miss Kaho. She was Sakura and Tomoyo favorite teacher.

"yeah, anything for you Miss Kaho" Tomoyo said smiling at her Teacher.

"Can you please sit next to Eriol, and I love you new look too" she replied as she winked at Tomoyo and turned around and walk towards chalk board. Tomoyo turned around and looked all the way to the back of the classroom. She finally spotted Eriol Staring out the window. He has the Soft expression on his face and the way his face looked like he wasn't thinking about school. He was like he was in a different place. As Tomoyo waved good bye to her friend and head to the back of the classroom. There was girls snorting and making fun of her as she head towards her seat.

"Look who's trying to fit in" said this Red head girl. She whisper to her friend who had yellow hair. But loud enough so Tomoyo could hear.

"yeah but we got to put her back in her place" replied the yellow headed girl. She was started stare back at Eriol who was to busy staring out the window to notice that Tomoyo sat right next to him.

**Later on Today**

"Wow" I'm so glad class is over for now, said Tomoyo as she dropped her pen on the desk and yawn.

"what are you doing back here" ask Eriol as he took of his gaze from the window and realize she was siting next to him.

"Miss Kaho ask me to sit next you" Tomoyo replied as she gather her books.

"are you sure, Or you want to sit next to your prince charming" he replied Smirking at him last comment.

"yeah I'm so in love with you, I just can't wait until I sit next to the one I love" she replied sarcastically as she ran out the room before he can reply.

"what's this" Eriol said as he picked up two books from the floor. It was pink and purple and it had little hearts on it. He gently picked it up and sat back down from his seat. He traced the words on the book spelled Tomoyo. He open the first book that said "My art". He flipped though all the page until he stop at the last one. It was a picture of him. It looked amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. They way she drew his expression and the way his eyes soften in the picture. He never seen anyone who could draw like that. He very was surprise. Next he open Tomoyo second book that said Diary. He smiled as the word Diary was wrote big on the book.

"I guess this will come in handy soon" he said smirking but quickly putting the two books in his book bag cause he heard foot step approaching the door and assume it was Tomoyo.

"Well it's a Surprise seeing you here Mr. Hiiragizawa" Miss Kaho said as she walked towards her desk.

"Yeah well I might have forgot something" he said as he got off the seat and sat on the desk.

"Really, Cause usually right now your playing basketball or Following Miss Tomoyo home, Am I right, She said Smiling at the expression on his Face.

"How do you know" He ask. Nobody knew that he followed Tomoyo home and he wasn't gonna let Miss Kaho tell anybody too.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody" she replied as she gave Eriol the thumbs up and walked out the classroom.

"Yeah I hope so" he replied and walked out the room and was heading towards the exit door until something stop him.

"Who has that Beautiful voice" he said to him self as he turned around and head back and went to the auditorium. He walked into the room and so His Tomoyo singing a song without music but she still sound great. She didn't notice he enter that room cause her eyes was closed.

"What are you doing here" she said as she open her eyed as she hear music playing from the piano she was siting on.

"Come on. Tomoyo sing, he replied as he ignored her last comment. She didn't' reply and just sang the song.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.

Eriol finally stop playing the piano and Tomoyo stop singing.

"Wow you have a voice as and angel but a mind as a devil" he replied as he got up from where he was siting and stood in front of Tomoyo.

"Really" she giggle. She knew it was a good moment and didn't want to spoil it.

**Out side the Auditorium**

"Aww they look so Kawi together" said Sakura as she giggle in excitement.

"They looked okay" Syaoran replied as he walked towards Sakura

"Yeah they do but I think you guys look cute together too" said miss Kaho as she walked be hide Syaoran.

"Nani!!!" they both Screamed

Author Note- yes the Chapter is over!!!!!!! Thank you guys so much who is believing me and right now h'm think h'm gonna give my hands a rest lol. Oh yeah please Review!!!!!!!!!!!

MG- Hope you guys liked it.

Eriol- Didn't I tell you before mischievous girl. They are gonna like it.

MG- I'm just making sure.

Eriol- Yeah, what ever.

MG- Well till the next time, oh yeah remember to Review!!!!!


	5. All is Fair and Love is War

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect this story and my laptop that I'm writing with right now,

By Mischievous Girl

Author note- Um... Hey everyone!!!!!! Thanks for all the people who Review on My story and thanks for the people who are giving me tips!!. Oh yeah if anyone was wondering who sang that song on my last chapter. It's called 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton. That's one of my favorite songs! Oh yeah for all the people who asking is Eriol and Tomoyo is going to become a couple. Well you guys have to read and find out!!! Well I'm just going to get started with the story okay. Oh yeah I change the title of My story if you guys where wondering. Its now called Beauty, Like the Roses, Comes with Thorns. Yeah I know it's a long title but I like it. It has a lot of meaning too it.

MG- I just luv the way the Story is turning out!!!!

Eriol- I don't!!

MG- Starts to cry why!!!!!!

Eriol- Cause you trying to make me fall in love with Tomoyo

MG- Really are you sure you don't like her!!

Eriol- I'm sure!!!!!!!!!!

MG- Not the way I see it. (giggles)

**Chapter 5- All Is Fair and Love is War**

Ding Dong went the door bell.

"Tomoyo, can you get it sweetie" yelled her mother as she sat in the living room watching television and eating chips.

"okay mom" Tomoyo yelled back as she slide down the stair case and open the door. She knew her mother thought Television was more important then getting the Door bell

"are you Miss Tomoyo Daidouji" the man ask as he read for his clip board.

"Yes I am, How may I help" she ask as she opened the door a bit more. She just came home from school and she wanted to go back up stairs and do her homework but she sense she'll be in fount of the door for a while.

"Can you please sign here" he said as he gave Tomoyo the clip board and and the pen witch she happily took.

"Thank you, and have a nice day" he replied as he looked at his clipboard and signal the workers to bring the stuff in.

"Um.. Excuse me, But I didn't order anything"said Tomoyo as she saw all theses workers bringing in Violet Roses.

"Well this is for you and have a nice day" replied the man. He ignored Tomoyo little comment and gave her a little box and walked out the house.

"Tomoyo is that chocolate" yelled her Mother as she rose from the chair she was sitting on and heading towards Tomoyo who was siting on the floor in front of the door.

"I don't think so" Tomoyo replied as took the card off the box and began to read it out loud.

_To my beloved Tomoyo_

_Dear My Fallen Angel,_

_ I hoped you like the flowers I bought you. I know your wondering why I didn't give you Red roses like the other guys left in your locker this morning. But I don't think you deserve Red roses. Instead you should get Violet roses. The reason why?? Use your present to call me back. Well till the next time my little Angel. But remember in Every Angel there's a devil._

_From your Prince Charming AKA Eriol._

"Aww isn't that sweet!!" said Tomoyo mom as she picked up I of the flowers and gave it to Tomoyo.

"Yeah kind of, replied Tomoyo as she took the flower from her mom and put it be side her a opened the box.

"what's that" ask her mother as she leaned over Tomoyo shoulder to get a better look.

"I think it's a walkie talkie" she replied at she hold up in the air but it started to rumble.

"You know it's Kind of Hard to get a 7 Dozen roses, over" Eriol said. He was talking from the walkie talkie.

" Really so why did you get them, over" Tomoyo replied as she rose the walkie talkie to her face.

"Well I just want to prove that not everyone can win a girls heart by giving her flowers, over" he replied.

"Really So why did you give me roses then, Over" she replied giggle to him last comment.

"Aww this is so sweet yelled Tomoyo mother as she ran and got her video camera to remember this moment.

"Just to make sure that you know your mines and I already won your heart, over" he replied.

"really, anything before you go cause I'm about to turn it off, over" giggle Tomoyo

"Yeah,All is all is Fair and love is war , Over and Out" he replied as he turned his walkie talkie off.

"Aww Tomoyo, you guys are so cute together" her mother Replied as she turned her camera off and head towards the kitchen while Tomoyo just sat there thinking.

**Eriol house**

"who where you talking to just now master" ask Spinel-Sun as he flew onto Eriol bed witch Eriol was laying on.

"Nobody really" He replied as he lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Nobody I see" replied Spinel-Sun Surprising and stared at Eriol.

"Aww Spinel-Sun leaven master alone" said Nakuru as she peeked into Eriol room and over heard there conversation. Everywhere in his room was dark blue. Even his bed and his walls.

"Why??, Is our Master sick" ask Spinel- Sun as he float towards Eriol forehead.

"Yeah he is. He's love sick" giggle Nakuru. She always thought as Eriol as and little brother instead of a master.

"Is there a cure" yelled Spinel- Sun as he opened a Doctor's book and was looking up for Love sick.

"nope there's no cure, once you get hit my cupid there's noway out" giggle Nakuru as she was laughing at Spinel-Sun reaction and surprise that he don't know what love sick is.

"Really who is this Cupid" yelled Spinel as he rose with angry.

"calm down Spinel-Sun, It's just love" said Miss Hirragizawa as walked into Eriol room too.

"So what is Love" yelled Spinel-Sun getting mad cause his Master might be in danger. Nakuru and Miss Hirragizawa giggle at Spinel-Sun answer.

"I;m not going to tell you but, why don't you ask Eriol" giggle Miss Hirragizawa. She want to see her sons answer.

"what" replied Eriol as he took his gaze off the ceiling because he heard his name.

"That is love" Pointed Nakuru as she stood in fount of Eriol and her fingers pointing at him.

"Doing nothing is love, Well I guess Nakuru your always in love Replied Spinal-Sun as he flew towards Miss Hirragizawa and landed on her left shoulder.

"No!!!, that's not love yelled Nakuru and hit Spinel-Sun on the head.

" So what is" yelled Spinel-Sun getting annoyed because he hasn't found what this so call love is doing to his master.

" One day you'll find out" said Miss Hirragizawa as she pat Spinel-Sun on his head and walked out the room.

"Yeah one day My Little Spinel-Kun will fall in love giggle Nakuru as she skipped out the room.

"yeah right" replied Spinel-Sun as he flew on top of Eriol pillow.

"Well One day" he replied as he reached over to His drawer and took out Tomoyo drawing book and stared at the picture of him that she drew.

"So your saying that everyone will fall in love" Spinel-Sun replied as he leaned over to see what Eriol was staring out.

"I'm just saying, that there's a perfect person for everyone you just have to find them" he replied as he remember that same comment Tomoyo told him when they where in the school Auditorium.

"yeah I know what you mean" replied Spinel- Sun as he gaze upon the door.

"really" Eriol as he started at his look buddy and continued talking about boy stuff.

Next day at School

"Hey Eriol what's up" said a cheerleader as she ran up to Eriol after a basketball game.

"nothing much" he replied as he started at 1 certain girl as a bunch of boys talking to her.

"really cause the way I see it, there is something replied the girl as she looked at him and followed his eyes witch lead to Tomoyo. Then she put her hands around Eriol neck.

"So what is it" Replied Eriol as he turned his eyes to face the cheerleader and put it hands around her waist. He sense Tomoyo was staring at him and he had this amused look on his face.

"I don't know you tell me" replied The girl as she leaned in closer.

**Where Tomoyo At**

"So your doing anything this afternoon ask Vincent as he sat next to Tomoyo who was to busy staring at Eriol and a girl name Crystal.

"Um...hey replied Vincent as he was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh you want to play like that then, Well let the games begin" Tomoyo whisper to her self

"what did you say" ask Vincent as he leaned closer to Tomoyo face

"Oh nothing, so what where you saying before as she turned back To Vincent and sense that Eriol was staring at her now.

"well I was wondering if you where free this afternoon" he replied as started into her eyes.

"Yeah I am, so what do you have in mind" she replied as she put her hands around his neck.

"well I was wondering if you want to go to the Movies" he replied as he whisper it her her ear witch made Tomoyo giggle. Eriol was still staring at Tomoyo and Vincent with anger in his eyes. He hate when someone touches his Fallen angel.

"I love to" Tomoyo replied loving every moment of this.

"Well I guess I have to head to Gym now" He replied as he heard the bell ring.

"Aww leavening so soon" said Tomoyo pleading that he wont because she didn't want this moment to end.

"Yeah I have too my Juliet because I don't want your Friend Eriol to get too Jealous" he replied as peck Tomoyo on the cheek and Headed towards the gym.

**Where Eriol's at **

"So that's what she said replied Crystal as she finally done talking.

"Okay well I got to go to Gym" said Eriol rushing towards the gym door cause you can't spend another second with Crystal.

**At Gym**

"well what do we got here, If you haven't notice this is the boys locker room not the girls said Eriol as he walked up to Vincent with his gym clothes on.

"I guess you know the difference, because you have been in there more the once" replied Vincent as he got up and Faced Eriol.

"yeah and not to change you basket case" replied Eriol getting pissed off.

"Calm down you too, what are you guys fighting over" Ask Mr. Johnson.

"There fighting over a girl" said Syaoran as he walked up be hide them and pat Eriol on the back.

"really a girl" chuckle Mr. Johnson.

"yeah" Nodded Syaoran.

"well I guess we got to decide who wins the girl over a game of basketball" replied the Teacher as he pulled Eriol and Vincent out the boys locker room and pushed them towards the court.

"Okay the first 1 to make a score wins" replied the Teacher as he drop the ball to so the boys could catch it.

First Vincent caught the ball but Eriol stolen it and shot it though the hoop witch didn't miss cause he is the best Basketball player in the whole school.

**After School.**

Um... Hey my fallen angel" yelled Eriol as he ran up to Tomoyo and put his hands around her waist.

"what do you want" yelled Tomoyo as she stood there.

"Aww why is my girlfriend aka my wife mad said Eriol turning her around and lifting up her chin.

"I'm just mad because Miss Miller made me be Romeo in the play Romeo and Juliet said Tomoyo letting all her anger out.

"Really, cause she making me play Juliet" chuckle Eriol as he saw the expression on her face.

Author note- Okay I hoped you guys love this chapter!! Oh yeah thanks for the people who been reviewing on my story!! You guys are the best!! Oh yeah please Review.

MG- Yeah I love my Story!!!

Vincent- You know I could of beat Eriol if I want to.

MG- Yeah in your dreams

Vincent- Keeping dreaming baby cause I see you in my dreams

MG- No!!! I thought you liked Tomoyo

Eriol- So what's up with you and Vincent huh

MG- There's nothing going on!!

Spinel Sun- What is Love!!!!!!!!!!

MG and Tomoyo- Please Review!!!!!!!!


	6. Could this day get any worse?

Author note- here is the next chapter hope you love it!!

I don't own Naruto

It was a cold Rainey day as Tomoyo headed towards her school. She could see the clouds hovered over the school and she could feel the rain going down her spine as she continued to walk. The place look deserted and the floors wear slippery. That's why her mother made her wear a bright yellow rain coat with a big black rubber boots. She looked like a fisher with a hello kitty book bag. Her Ravine hair swung on her back as she continued to walk. It was in the late December and it been rainy for weeks. Not even a drop of snow had fallen from the deep blue sky. Tomoyo stop at a green light waiting for it to turn red as she tapped her foot impatiently as she started at the few cars driving in front of her.

"What sup" said a boy with dark blue hair. Tomoyo turned her head and she saw a boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue Jacket and he had a north face book bad hanging from him left shoulder. His Bangs was covering his eyes and his hair was really flat. Tomoyo guess the rain did that to his hair as she continued to stare at him not answering his question. She turned her head back around and still stared at the cars.

"Yo man, what's your problem," replied the boy as he eyed the girl.

"Nothing" Tomoyo replied as she brushed her hair back praying the light will turn red.

" So why didn't you answer you nitwit he replied" as he started to walk.

"Damn it Eriol, I'm still mad at you that's why" she replied as she notice the light turned red and followed Eriol. She was still not facing him but seeing everything he did at the corner of her eyes. He was just walking pretty slow but with a calm look on his face like everything was going to be all right. It was like he knew everything was going to be all right. He continued to walk letting the rain bounce off his Jacket and letting the rain push his hair down like gravity.

"You're acting like I volunteer you to be Romeo and me to Juliet" He replied as he stops once again as he stared at the yellow light turn red.

"You know we could of made a run for it" Tomoyo Suggest as she finally stood by his side for getting about the Romeo and Juliet problem and now talking about crossing a street.

"Yeah we will run full speed and past a car that's driving with a speed of 30 he replied sarcastically.

"Well you don't got to get all mean, what's your damn problem" she replied getting mad.

"Well I wasn't the first rude person was I" Eriol replied glaring at Tomoyo from the corner of his eye.

"Well sorry" Tomoyo mumble looking down at the ground" Her hair fell in front of her face.

"It's all right baby," he replied as he braces her on a wall. His body was pushing her on top of the wall and his face was 2 inches away from hers.

"Since when I was your baby" Tomoyo replied as she tried to push him off of her but it wasn't working.

"Since the day we where engaged to be married" He replied as he whisper it in her ear. Which made Tomoyo shiver.

"Well that's a Different story" Tomoyo replied, as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Really is that so" he replied Smirking knowing he going to win this little argument.

"Yep, we where force too, we didn't get to state our opinion" replied Tomoyo blush as her nose was touching his.

"Well what do we have here" said a loud voice coming from a car.

"Oh please god, don't make it one of our teachers" Whisper Tomoyo softly hopping that nobody heard her, But Eriol did.

"Don't you two kids go to my school" ask the man as he came out of his car leavening the door open and the car still running.

"Naa man, you must of got us mistaken with some other kids" replied Eriol as he got off of Tomoyo and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Nope I think I have seen you around the school before" he replied rising an eyebrow knowing that the boy in front of him is lying. He looked like an older version of Eriol Tomoyo thought as her eyes went back and forth to Eriol and the man in front of them.

"Well I guess you got to check your eyesight man, cause we never meet you before" replied Eriol as he stood there with Tomoyo on his side.

"You better show me some respect little man, before I give you and your girlfriend here a whole week oh detention" replied the man as he walked a couple steps forward. Trying to get a better look at Eriol.

"Hold up, that's not fair," said Tomoyo angrily with her hands oh her hips.

"What's not fair" ask the man as he took his gaze off of Eriol and on to Tomoyo.

"Well not to be rude or anything but I think my friend was trying to say that we don't go to your school," replied Tomoyo using her innocent voice.

"Really but you guys are Tomoyo and Eriol right" chuckle the man as.

"Yep, that's us" replied Tomoyo as she grabbed Eriol's hand and squeeze it as hard as she can try to make him feel pain.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I just bought your school from your old Principal" replied the man as he saw some amusement from these two kids faces.

"Huh what" he Tomoyo replied as she stared at him with a dumb look on her face.

"Yeah the principal warned me about you too" replied Mr. Jackson. He sighed and continued to talk again.

"Your Tomoyo Daidouji". "Your Head of the cheer leading team and volleyball team, you love music and you don't leaven any where with out your Ipod and cell phone" He replied as he smirked at Tomoyo.

"And you" he said as he turned his head to face Eriol.

"Your Eriol Hiiragizawa, Head of the basketball team and you got the girls going wild for you" he replied as he smirked at Eriol who was trying to hide the surprise look on his face.

"Whatever" Eriol replied squeezing Tomoyo hand real tight.

"Really well it's really nice to meet you, um….…" Said Tomoyo as she quickly took her hand from Eriol and stretch out to the man.

"I'm Mr. Jackson," replied the man as he reached to shake Tomoyo hand ever so lightly.

"Well I guess we be heading off to school now" said Tomoyo as she pulled back her hand from Mr. Jackson and grabbed Eriol hand and  
started running.

"Oh yeah see you at school" she replied as she turned a little around waving her hand in the air with the other 1 pulling Eriol.

Author's note- Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Tears My dry up, but the Heart Never

Author's Note- Yes I'm back!!! And no I didn't come back to life using some magic. I didn't die or anything just been taking a break. Hope you enjoy the New Chapter of My Story. For all the people out there who was reading this story. I"m sorry 4 the really late update. ♥Chapter 6- Tears My dry up, but the Heart Never♥ Tomoyo Giggled as she quickly browse through the love letters that fell out her locker. Most of them start off like "_I have been watching you for a while"_ and others where like "_you are one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_". She pauses for a second as she stared at the last card that was in her hand.

_There is only one happiness in life to love and to be loved.__But what if you never find your one true love? You're not in love with someone just because you keep thinking about him or her. You know you are in love when you see the world in his eyes …………...and his eyes is everywhere in the world. Stop looking for love and let love find you. _

"I wonder who wrote this" tomoyo thought as she continued to scan the card looking for the person's name.

"What are you doing? Trying to sell drugs," asked Eriol as he popped right next to her.

"No just looking at something"

"What is it?"

"Why do you care" she replied as she closed her locker and shoved the card in her book bag.

"Yeah your right a wench like you, must have tons of secrets" with that last remark he walked off with a smirk on his face.

"Well I see you two are getting along pretty well" Grinned Nakuru as she stared at Tomoyo.

"Where did you come from" asked tomoyo with a puzzled looked on her face. She knew Nakuru was not there a few seconds ago.

"Don't try to avoid my question Missy" replied Nakuru tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't think so," replied Tomoyo as she shoved the rest of the cards that was left in her hand to the locker beside her.

"How come…... you guys didn't kiss yet" tease Nakuru as she giggle at The Ravine head girl expression.

"Ha, That never even cross my mind," replied Tomoyo as she put her hands on her hips.

"Awww, come on Tomoyo, every girl wonders how there first kiss will be like," said Nakuru. Tomoyo didn't reply to Nakuru question.

"Hey every teenager boy has ranging hormone," said Nakuru as she pause for a second. "If you rate them from a scale, they will fit in right before a Monkey".

"Wow I never thought of that"

"Of course you didn't, now hurry up and get to class, I don't want your Juliet worried about you," giggle Nakuru as she walked straight for the exit.

"Arigatou Nakuru-cha" Tomoyo whisper softly as she headed to class.

♥In Math Class♥

"Why do I have to Play Juliet" Whined Eriol.

"You was been assigned to Play Juliet", Miss Kaho put it up a Month ago replied Eriol Best friend Syaoran. He was the most Hottest hunk in the school. But Sadly for all the girls he was taken. He goes out with Sakura. Sakura also know as Tomoyo best friend. But Not to say Eriol was not hot. He was the Second hottest hunk in the school.. People usually called him the Pretty boy.

"what are you talking about" Yelled Eriol as he Glared at his Best friend.

"Read this" he replied as he took a paper out of his book bag and hand it to Eriol.

**Main Cast Members **

**Romeo- Tomoyo Daidoji **

**Juliet- Eriol Hiiragizawa **

**Friar Laurence- Sakura Kinomoto**

**Benvolio- Syaoran Li**

**Replacement 4 Romeo if he's Not here- Takashi Yamazaki**

**Replacement 4 Juliet if she's not here- Chiharu Mihara **

"Yo but how come you didn't tell me about this" asked Eriol as he rose from where he was siting.

"cause Miss Kaho told but I can't and If I did she would of kept me for detention" replied Syaoran as he pulled his friend toward there next class.

♥Practicing For the play♥

"O Romeo, Romeo!... Wherefore art thou Romeo?... Deny thy father and refuse they name or if thou wilt not,... be but sworn my love" said a boy with dark blue hair.

"Come On Eriol, feel the emotion inside of you" said Miss. Kaho. She was the Director of the play. Her hair was in a bun and she was about 5'2. "And Tomoyo-Cha when Eriol is talking to you, Look deeply into his eyes and Respond with emotion.

"hai Miss Kaho" replied Tomoyo Cheerfully.

Eriol Thoughts.

_How can this girl be So Damn Cheerfully. Man just look at her standing there Listening to Miss Kaho giving her Directions how to Perform. I bet you she's not going to listen anyway, Cause she's so Damn Stubborn. Everyone thinks she so Innocent with Her long Black hair that shines on the class room light while her Black eyes lit up every time she smiles._

End Of Eriol Thoughts.

"Start from The beginning again" said Miss Kaho as she pointed to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" said Tomoyo as she Reached out her hand towards Eriol which he had quickly took.

"I met the... the... th...Damn it"replied Eriol as he pulled back his from tomoyo and stared at his palm muttering some words. The class start to giggle at Eriol's Answer. All the cool guys gave him an Hi 5 well the cool girls Blush and giggle at his sight. Everyone expect Tomoyo. She was not even a pit pleased.

"Wow Eriol you must have one sense of humor" Replied Tomoyo sarcastically as she walked towards Eriol a bit.

Eriol Smirked With Amusement "Oh Really now, You shouldn't be talking Miss Beast, You should be on your knees begging me instead of making Insults"

"What are you talking about" replied Tomoyo as she soft her voice.

"Oh you didn't know, It's because me your head cheerleader. You think people like you know cause you got a damn makeover" replied Eriol as he stared right into Tomoyo Face.

"What... that can't be... true" replied Tomoyo as she stared at Eriol for a couple seconds and then Turned to the class. Tears was streaming down her Face and Her face flushed red with Embarrassment.

"Stop it now!" Yelled Miss Kaho as she Pointed her finger at Eriol. You both Have Detention for a Week do you Here me.

"What ever" replied Eriol As he shoved his Hands in his Pockets.

"did you here me Miss Daidoji" asked Miss Kaho.

"Hai" whisper Tomoyo as she whip her tears away using her own hand.

Author's Note- Don't worry I'm starting on the Chapter right now. Oh yeah Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
